The present invention relates to a mowing apparatus for use in a mowing machine having two cutter bars which each perform reciprocating motion and which are disposed one on top of the other.
A known mowing machine for mowing grass or the like has two cutter bars which are provided one on top of the other, each performing reciprocating motion, a prime mover such as an internal combustion engine which is disposed at the rear end of an operational rod operated while being held by an operator, and a power transmission shaft which extends from the prime mover in the operational rod and which is connected to a driving force converting mechanism of a reciprocating drive portion at the front end of the operational rod so that the rotational driving force of the power transmission shaft is converted into a reciprocating driving force that is imparted to the upper and lower cutter bars provided in the reciprocating driving portion to cause them to reciprocate in opposite directions. This type of conventional mowing machine suffers, however, from the fact that the driving force-converting mechanism of the mowing apparatus has a tendency to comprise a highly complicated structure with many members, which leads to a tendency for the weight of the apparatus to be considerable. The conventional mowing machine thus involves disadvantages in that smooth operation is inhibited by the unbalanced moment produced in the reciprocating driving portion, and in that the machine exhibits a high degree of power loss and poor durability. In addition, a great deal of time is required when replacing the cutter bars.